Freakshow (CCO)
The Freakshow is a collection of tents in southeast with large labels naming and describing the world bosses therein. These tents are fairly uniform, with a stage in front and rows upon rows of bleachers, but each has details and features to match the performer. For example, the Two-Faced Man's tent is split into two similar but distinct halves, and the Ash Man's tent has flames all around. The various performers so far (though more are listed in the book, leading to fans expecting an expansion to the Freakshow) are the Strong Man, the Diavacci Octuplets, the Ash Man, the Hog Man, and the Two-Faced Man. These world bosses drop the Salt Prophet gear set. Freaks The Strong Man The Strong Man is, as the name suggests, a very beefy boss who is capable of throwing and hitting players for a lot of damage. His tent is blue and his stage is lined with damaged anvils. When killed, the Strong Man has a 10% chance to drop the Salt Prophet's Sword. When fighting the Strong Man, you will notice that at first he is very docile and will do you no harm. This will quickly change as soon as you attack him. As such, it is good to do some damage to him with a ranged weapon to lure him off of his stage, then to get up to the stage, making sure he hasn't followed you. The Diavacci Octuplets The Diavacci Octuplets are a unique world boss in that, when summoned, it is not a single entity. Rather, eight tiny monsters are summoned, each on their own stage in the green tent. Each Diavacci Brother is extremely fast and has a 10% chance to drop the Boots of the Salt Prophet. Thanks to their size and speed, there is no good strategy to defeating these little monsters. Fortunately, their numbers warrant them fairly little health, so they are not too difficult to brute-force. The Ash Man The Ash Man is a completely black and very emaciated world boss who occasionally teleports, making this particular boss very difficult. The purple tent is filled with fire and a brick stage. If killed, the Ash Man has a 10% chance to drop the Chestplate of the Salt Prophet. The Hog Man The Hog Man (tag: Hoghead) is a docile world boss much like the Strong Man. Its Orange tent is decorated with pink and scarlet with a circular red cage. When killed, the Hog Man has a 10% chance to drop the Leggings of the Salt Prophet. Thanks to its docile nature, a similar approach can be taken as with the Strong man. However, since the Hog Man is undead, it is far easier and safer to simply spawn up to ten of it and throw down a splash, killing all of them (hopefully). Activities Fireworks Stand Entering the Freakshow, there's a stand where you can pay like 5 levels to see a fireworks show over the Freakshow Plaza! It's pretty cool, but don't make the mistake of going to the fireworks house. Trust me, it's not worth it, but if you do, for the love of god, bring a potion of leaping Harlequin's Lair The Harlequin's Lair is a Medium difficulty strike which can be found by going south of the Midway to where the Harlequin's tent is on the CCO map. This strike takes players into Svengali City and rewards nine levels upon completion. Polterkein Park Well someone needs to fix this, Polterkein is a thing and the last person here was too ornery and tired to finish the job Stonerend Stonerend is one of the easier land-based Pulsis Rituals. Stonerend is accessed through a hole in the back of the Hog Man's tent. Since it is all Zombies, Stonerend can be easily vanquished through the use of splashes. It spawns __ Zombies and usually rewards about 6 emeralds. Trivia * The Salt Prophet gear set used to be fully diamond and include the Nosferatu's bow, but because of how easily people were getting it the gear set was nerfed to gold armor with considerably fewer enchantments in 2019. ** The Boots of the Salt Prophet was a large part of why the Salt Prophet Gear set was nerfed: So much of NirvanaOnline is water-based that having a pair of Frost Walker enchanted boots had the potential to break the game. If you see iced blocks where there should be water, it is because someone on the server obtained the Boots of the Salt Prophet. They would be a true commodity to trade for. Category:ChernobylCarnivaleOnline Category:Districts